


Biker Girl

by lexasanya (fallen_for_another_psychopath)



Series: The 100 femslash drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, biker!Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_for_another_psychopath/pseuds/lexasanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So do you do this with all the girls? Take them for a ride on your bike, drive to a high altitude and park by the edge so their heart and respiratory rates increase and they mistake their fear response for attraction to you (so when you lean in, like you’re doing now, they won’t reject you)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker Girl

Clarke Griffin winces, manoeuvring her body to get rid of the cramp from leaning back on the rails in the parking lot, never taking her eyes of her book as she does so. It's hard to get absorbed in her book when trucks and sirens wail in the distance, but she tries.

She blames Lexa first and foremost. She kicked off the chain reaction. If their argument hadn't overran in debate club, maybe then she would have beaten the floppy haired boy to her private spot at the back of the library: a cosy one-man armchair with a window overlooking the parking lot where she could wait for her mom. He had invaded her territory lately and even on occasion tried to make small talk with her, and sure, he was passably cute but she just really wanted to read...alone.

 

 

She pauses flicking through her pages as a motorcycle purrs up against the side-walk and stalls; its brown-haired driver smiling slyly.

 

"Hey, Princess, want to come for a ride?"

Clarke raises her chin and turns to glance behind her dramatically.

"Oh, you mean me? For a second I thought you meant actual royalty had come to the school, I was about to get really excited," she bit back.

"Hmm, a smart ass. Better watch that, no room for two smart asses on my bike."

"Do you really think I care? I like being alive, thank you."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Holding back isn't being alive; I tell you, I've never felt so alive as when I'm out there making the open road my bitch." She shrugs at Clarke's sceptical features. "but should have figured you wouldn't want to. Too much of a shake up for your world."

"And what world is that supposed to be?"

"You know..." She says with a smile, taunting.

Clarke glares at her, and something about it makes Octavia want to provoke her more, all the way into-

"Hey, Clarke!" They both jump at the call from the school steps in the distance: it was floppy boy.

As far as Clarke could see, she had two options here: stay and face floppy or get on the back of this hot girl's motorbike (yes she had time to notice), potentially face the disapproval of her mother, and risk dying on the road...

Well, her mother _had_ been late to pick her up.   

"Okay, I'll ride on your bike. If you have a second helmet," Clarke rushes, packing her book away.

Octavia snorts and Clarke pauses, "wait, you do have a helmet right? And a license?"

"Yep, been riding since I was 13." Octavia opens the compartment behind the seat and pulls out a white and faded helmet, "it's a little old and rusty so I can wear this and you can have my new one."

"That won't be necessary," Clarke says, affronted, and grabs it before Octavia has a chance to protest whilst mounting the bike. It starts swaying from side to side and Octavia turns her head back.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asks.

"Trying to find the bars where you put your hands."

"Just put your hands around my waist."

Clarke hesitates, placing her arms around Octavia's abdomen lightly. She hears a "Clarke? Is that you?" from much, _much_ closer so she grips Octavia harder and hisses, "quick, drive!"

Octavia laughs and speeds off.

 

 

Clarke grips her tensely, and Octavia senses that she would be ready to snap at her if she drove the teenist bit too fast. Octavia sticks to speed limits and drives sensibly anyway, because she wasn't bred in a barn, she thinks bitterly, well she sort of was but same goes; she would never pull something crazy without the passenger's consent.

When they get stopped by a red traffic light, she takes the opportunity to bellow back to Clarke, "you nice and tight back there?" only too sad she didn't get to see her face.

"Can a passenger on a bike ever be nice and 'tight'?"

"I guess not." Octavia never rode passenger so she couldn't say.

 

 

When the road starts to climb, Clarke realises that she had never asked Octavia where they were actually going. It gets considerably chillier as the road darkens, tall trees from either side of the road blocking out the low sun.

Her heart jumps as Octavia swerves off the main road, following a sign for 'Lake Jaha'. They finally emerge from the forest and Octavia parks her bike three meters from the edge of a hill.

"You can let go of me now, Clarke; the engine's off."

Clark stumbles out. "Right."

She walks out toward the edge, rubbing her arms from the wind swept-ness and looks out at the view of the town below, Lake Jaha glistening from the sunset. Somewhere down there was her mom, probably opening up a guy's oeseophagus, completely unaware that it was well past 5 o'clock.

"It's beautiful don't you think?" Octavia steps beside her.

"I hadn't noticed yet."

"I know. You were standing here for a full minute before I spoke, internal monologue-ing or whatever. You even muttered a bit."

"I did not."

"Did too. O _esophagus_ ," she mimics. Clarke gasps and smacks her on the arm. Octavia grins. "Watch it." She slaps her back and Clarke almost stumbles backward before Octavia reaches out to grip her by the arms, laughing after the second of panic.

Clarke tries to compose herself, and Octavia still keeps her hands on Clarke. Octavia has really nice warm brown eyes, Clarke thinks. Octavia sees softness in her cold blue eyes for the first time. They are both relieved when they have a moment's relief of humidity as a gust of wind hits them.

Clarke shakes her hair. "So do you do this with all the girls? Take them for a ride on your bike, drive to a high altitude and park by the edge so that their heart and respiratory rates increase and they mistake their fear response for attraction to you so when you lean in, like you’re doing now, they won’t reject you?"

Octavia smiles."Maybe, is it working?"

"A little," Clarke responds quietly. "But I was attracted to you before anyway."

"Good to know. Me too," she says before she kisses Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Octavia sit cross legged and facing each other on the grass and talk; Octavia, about her racing; her brother, who sounds amazing if a little smothering, and her mother, who sounds... intense. Clarke talks about college plans and her mother, and how she keeps trying to set her up with Lexa "'who's such a lovely girl'. Yeah, you mean middle class and heir to Wallace & Wallace," Clarke spits out. She never mentions her father and Octavia doesn't ask.

Octavia makes a daisy chain at one point and weaves it into Clarke's hair,. Clarke is sure she must look ridiculous but Octavia's face displays something far from that. There should be more people like Octavia in the world, and in high places, Clarke decides. That's probably why she says the next thing that comes out of her mouth. 

"There's this garden party my mother's hosting for all these college associates. You should come."

Octavia lies back on the grass, hair sprawled out. "Not really my scene... Plus I don't know if college is really worth it for what I want to do.  My brother would happily take on a third job so I could go but I don't want him to."

"You should do what makes you happy," Clarke says.

"So should you."

Clarke nods. Maybe someday. She had shit to do first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I stick to edits, people:  
> http://lexasanya.tumblr.com/post/115465925420/clarktavia-appreciation-week-day-6-au-hs-au
> 
> So the quote in the summary is inspired by this psychology lecture I had where we came across an experiment which found that people were more likely to accept date offers when they were on a scary bridge because they mistook their physiological response of fear for attraction.


End file.
